Fire is Always Stronger than Ice
by Dragon Crystals
Summary: READ LAST CHAPTER FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second (but really first) Twilight fanfic. I have THIRTY-FIVE pages of it in my Word document. THIRTY-FIVE. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I hate Twilight, so why would I want to own it?**

Carlisle's black car sits in my driveway, and my missing heart gives an electric jolt. _He's_ back.

Beside me, Jacob mutters something that I can't understand. He tries to turn my rusty Chevy around, but I put my hand on his.

"Jake? That's Carlisle's car. He won't hurt me," I say while he sits, nose wrinkled up in disgust.

"You can't see them," he says, as if it pains him to say it. "Sam told me to keep those Cullens"—he spits the name—"away from you. Though I'm not part of those 'protectors,' I have to listen to them. You can't go near them."

I sit, silent, fuming. He doesn't know the Cullens like I do. All he knows about them is that Edwa—_he_ broke my heart, and that's enough to kill all of them.

"Bells?" asks Jake, bringing my chin up to his height with two fingers. "Did I upset you?"

"Upset me?" I growl—as much as a little thing like me can growl—and I'm shaking worse than I've ever seen anyone shake, and that's pretty hard, back in Phoenix. "I'm fucking pissed."

He draws back, almost as if he's afraid of me. He gently takes my hand and places it back on my lap. "We got to get back to the reserve. Now."

Jake rushes my rusty old car as fast as it can go—it's slowed considerably, from fifty-five to forty-five. We're soon on the Quileute land, rushing to this house that I've never been to before. I'm still shaking, and I feel like my skin is burning off. My eyes can't just focus, and everything is blurry. I can barely feel anything, except the heat rushing under my skin.

Jake opens the door of the truck, and I have the urge to move, just to move, to leave the enclosed space of my car. I jump out and rush to the woods, running faster than I ever have before and not tripping over my feet. The trees offer me some protection. I don't know why I want protection—I'm just burning and scared and shaking, but with the combination of all those things I guess I should want protection, but why I choose the trees, I don't know.

So then I'm under the trees, hidden from sight of the houses. Jake catches up me a second later but he stays away from me.

And now I'm shaking worse, and I feel as if I could crawl out of my skin.

Basically, I do crawl out of my skin. One second, I'm me, Bella Swan. An eighteen-year-old teen who knows about the supernatural.

The next second, I'm a wolf taller than Jake—which is pretty dang tall—and I can hear these voices in my head.

_Looks like we got ourselves a new pack member_, one voice that suspiciously sounds like Embry says. _Jake?_

I'm a wolf! I scream silently. A wolf! I'm panicking, my heart racing so fast. I look around, and I catch sight of my feet—paws. They're a gorgeous white-grey, and I can just imagine the rest of my pelt is the same.

_No_, a different voice, Sam's, I think, says, _it's not Jacob. It's..._ He stops, and I can tell he's thinking hard on the name. A mental gasp, if that's possible, issues from Sam. _It's Bella!_

I let out a small whine, sitting down with my head bowed. I try to say something to Jake, but my voice is only yips and barks, nothing he could understand.

Jake is frozen still, eyes wide in shock. He steps away from me, and it's a totally new feeling someone afraid of me. Of course, I'm a wolf, so why shouldn't he be afraid?

_Alright_, I snap at the voices. _Tell me what the hell is happening._

A sigh comes from four different people—wolves?

Sam gives me directions to where the rest of the pack is, and I leave Jake to meet with other wolves. He starts to follow me, but with a warning from Sam (_No one_ _else must know of this_) I growl at my personal sun and leave.

There's a huge black wolf who I know is Sam, and a chocolate brown one who's Embry. The others' names I only know because I heard the names with the voices. Paul and Jared.

They change back to humans, shrinking from wolves to humans in less than a second. They don't have clothes on, and I avert my eyes as they pull on their pants that were tied to their legs.

"You'll need clothes," says Jared to me. "And you'll need to know how to phase."

I nod, swinging my large head up and down.

They lead me through the woods, and, though they're running really fast, it's so slow I'm padding along real slowly.

We weave through the trees till we reach this cute little cottage. There's this beautiful woman, the only mar, and it only enhances her beauty, are scars running down one side of her face.

"Another pack member?" she asks, shaking her head. "We've got too many boys around here."

Sam walks towards her and envelopes her in a hug. "Then you're lucky," he murmurs into her hair, "'cause this one's a girl. And it's Bella Swan." He pauses, and then asks, "Do you mind if she uses some of your clothes? She's got none."

Embry reaches up and whispers in my large wolf ear, "That's Emily. She and Sam are so in love. And engaged."

Emily untangles herself from Sam and says to me, "Go to the back of the house and wait by the second window on the left. I'll be there and I'll get you some clothes."

I nod and lope off towards where she had directed. Emily arrives a few seconds later, and she rifles through the drawers and comes out with a blue knitted dress with three-quarter length sleeves.

"I know all the things about werewolves," she explains, tossing me the dress, which I catch carefully in my mouth. "I can coach you through the phasing, I've heard so much about it."

I nod, wishing I could tell her how glad I was that it was her helping me, and not one of the guys.

"Just concentrate on becoming smaller, human," explains Emily. "Calm down think only peaceful thoughts. Maybe the ocean or the forest. And then think about being in human form again."

I nod again, and I think of the forest, its trees swaying gently in the wind. I fix the scene vividly in my mind, and then I think of being small, human, not covered in fur.

* * *

**I know that's not really the best place to stop, but I haven't got any other good place until 7,000 words later (where I'm at now in my writing). So please review! I want to know what my (probably few) readers think.**


	2. Author's Note

**I'm sorry to say this, but I'm discontinuing all my stories. I've got no inspiration at all. If anyone wants to adopt them, please PM or message me. I'd be willing to share what I have for my stories that isn't published, though not many do have that. I appreciate all of you who reviewed, put me on alert or your faves list. I've been writing a little bit on fictionpress . com, and if you want to read that my account is SylvieGray.**

**I love all of you on FFN, and have a wonderful life!  
**


End file.
